


Munch & Fin: A Drabble Collection

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble Collection, Episode related: s07e06: Raw, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: An ongoing collection of traditionally-defined drabbles: that is, 100 words each, and 100 words only.





	1. Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these is written for a different prompt, for the [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) community on LiveJournal.
> 
> Chapter 1: Prompt # 084—Talk Talk Talk (Dialogue only).

“Don’t laugh. It’s not funny.”  
  
“I’m not laughing.”  
  
“You’re trying hard not to, but on the verge of failing miserably.”  
  
“It _is_ pretty funny, Munch.”  
  
“How about you get shot in the ass and see how hysterical you find the situation.”  
  
“You’d be cracking wise nonstop if that were the case. Admit it.”  
  
“I’ll admit to nothing seeing how I’m drugged up on painkillers that are impairing my judgement. Why else would I put up with your teasing right now?”  
  
“Because I smuggled in your favorite milkshake. And when you’re better, you know I’ll do more than kiss it.”

“True.”


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the slashthedrabble challenge #083: Speechless (No dialogue). A complementary piece to the previous drabble, "Not Funny".

Fin watched over his sleeping partner, glad to see him finally at rest. Out in the corridor the hospital activity buzzed on, but in here all was quiet, peaceful.  
  
Quiet enough to leave Fin with his thoughts on how today could have gone so much worse.  
  
They laughed and teased because it was easier than confronting that potential reality—the constant risk they faced almost daily, whether from a stray or a targeted bullet.  
  
John had been lucky this time, as Fin had been, the year before. He didn’t want to imagine a day when that luck might run out.


	3. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com) Prompt #72: Train.

The downtown train to Brooklyn was always full this time of night. Commuters packed in so tight that “standing room only” became _“don’t breathe, hold onto any surface”_ overcrowding.  
  
John didn’t mind.  
  
He smiled as Fin pressed up against his side, hand just above his own on the cold metal rail. The slight brush of their fingers and that warm breath against John’s collar only built his anticipation for what would follow, once they got to Fin’s apartment.  
  
There, they would not need to steal touches or moments of closeness. There, they could shed all barriers to desire, and love.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com) prompt #93: Family.

Fin looked around the holiday table, at those gathered together, and couldn’t help but reflect on how his concept of family had changed over time.  
  
Family had first meant his brother and mother, her doing everything she could for them despite all hardships.   
  
Then family had become Teresa and Ken, him struggling to be a good husband and father.  
  
Struggling, and failing.  
  
Today, family meant John, Ken and Alejandro, the boys' new baby gurgling happily away in John’s arms. It wasn’t the family Fin had ever imagined for himself, but it was the family where he finally felt he belonged.


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #64: Habit.

As Nick settled in at SVU, he began to recognize his coworkers' routines, including when they arrived every morning to work.  
  
Cragen was invariably there, no matter how early Nick got in. Benson typically showed up right on time. Rollins was often late, looking frazzled and in a rush.  
  
Munch and Tutuola always came in together.  
  
At first, Nick thought they must meet for breakfast each day. Old partners, old habits. Eventually he noticed how they regularly left together too, whether from the 16th or after hours at the bar.

 _Not just old partners,_ he realized then. _They still are._


End file.
